ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Colefan1234
Re:Posters I think the ones on the pages are the biggest pictures found. Warptoad (talk) 01:15, August 9, 2019 (UTC) Re:Worst of All! LEGO hasn't posted the clip yet. Warptoad (talk) 16:05, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Guzzler Are you talking about Cole's Guzzler? Printer89 (talk) I actually don't know from the top of my head, but when I searched up the definition, it said "someone that drinks very greedily." Printer89 (talk) 15:22, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Your Laughy's image You should add it to the Spinjitzu and Dareth pages, as it is possibly the only image of Dareth using Spinjitzu in existence. --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 11:22, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Worst of All! special Think Cole will appear in the anime special? --User:Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) Last two episodes Yes https://youtu.be/5VpDu-Rhv9w Samurai viper (talk) Spoiler policy Hey, we do not add information from episodes that have not aired yet, so please do not do that again.Ninja72 (talk) 15:33, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Re:Undoing Are you talking about regular undoing or rollbacking? For the former, you click the undo button, for the latter you use the rollback button. However, the rollback button is something only rollbacks, content moderators, and administrators have.Ninja72 (talk) 15:40, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Re:Wiki-background You have to upload a new version of File:Wiki-background.Ninja72 (talk) 20:43, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Editor of the month I've nominated you for Editor of the Month Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 14:18, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Videoland Something like Netflix but in the Netherlands. --Warptoad (talk) 14:32, October 3, 2019 (UTC) It will be in Dutch, but I don't know if there will be subtitles. --Warptoad (talk) 14:46, October 3, 2019 (UTC) What's Videoland? Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 15:01, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Re: Editor of the Month Voting lasts from the third to the end of each month UTC time. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 05:21, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Your (Friend's) Wiki's Background I noticed that your (friend's) wiki uses the background I made for here. Not only did they plagiarize the background but they also changed the watermark. I am going to kindly ask that you either remove it or change it to the original unedited file that is credited to "Min-droid, Ninjago wiki". Thanks. --Min-droid (talk) 17:20, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Re:Quote For Nya That was The Fall. Warptoad (talk) 21:53, October 8, 2019 (UTC) Re:Discord It is literally in the sidebar. If you want to join, just click on it.Ninja72 (talk) 11:28, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Re:MediaWiki Sorry for the late reply, I just did not have time to look for that yesterday. You should use the MediaWiki:Custom-WikiaNotifications page.Ninja72 (talk) 15:17, October 11, 2019 (UTC) Spoiler policy again Again, do not add any information from upcoming episodes on in-universe pages, including appearances.Ninja72 (talk) 21:20, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Warnings are different from normal messages. It is one thing to remove a normal message, but removing warnings is something that usually should not be done.Ninja72 (talk) 21:38, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Because it is a record of what users have done wrong. If you remove it, it makes it look like you do not care about what rule you broke. Your case is not that serious, but it is still a warning. As for qualifications, see the Ninjago Wiki:Requests for Rights page.Ninja72 (talk) 21:45, October 15, 2019 (UTC) You have to make a request yourself.Ninja72 (talk) 21:59, October 15, 2019 (UTC) You put the reasons why you think you would make a good rollback or content moderator or whatever position you want. I would advise you not to do it though, since you have recently broken a policy twice and it has been only two months since you rejoined the wiki after having previously been banned permanently on your original account, Master of Energy.Ninja72 (talk) 16:42, October 16, 2019 (UTC) re:Background Its all good. I use photoshop for all my images. Plagiarism is basically when you take something that somebody else made and claim it as your own. As the background your friend uploaded changed the watermark, it fell under plagiarism. -Min-droid (talk) Its a paid program I have on my computer but there are some similar versions online such as things like Pixlr that might work.--Min-droid (talk) Re:Quotes Spinjitzu quote is from March of the Oni, Ninjago Island and Ninja quote is from the This is our Legacy trailer. Warptoad (talk) 05:04, October 22, 2019 (UTC) Re:Colors Not sure what exactly you mean. If you mean the color for links to pages, it is blue.Ninja72 (talk) 16:45, October 22, 2019 (UTC) Idk how the colors of links are changed.Ninja72 (talk) 13:08, October 23, 2019 (UTC) Character Images Thanks for adding images, but in the future, for a character's main image, please crop them so that they mostly only include the character instead of the whole background. Warptoad (talk) 23:43, October 29, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, that'd be fine. Warptoad (talk) 02:36, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Sorry for not answering sooner. Cropping means to trim off parts of an image. It can be done in MS Paint. --Warptoad (talk) 19:56, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Block Some things never change, I suppose. I've got no words for the vandalism and harassment you did with those sock-puppet accounts. Master of Energy, this was your final shot on the wiki. Your IP has been blocked and any future attempts at editing here will result in infinite blocks. --Min-droid (talk) 19:53, November 6, 2019 (UTC)